pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Neon Flamingos
First appearing towards the end of Chapter 1, the Neon Flamingos (NF) are one of the two major dominating bodies within The City, the other being the Extreme Prejudice Society (EPS). Led by Mother McGuinness, it is much less of an organized and rigid faction compared to their regimental counterpart -- the influence and numbers they wield, regardless, is far-reaching, outnumbering the EPS four-to-one. Membership restrictions are extremely lax, if not non-existent. Lacking any official uniform or dress code, they are known for dazzling colors, wild haircuts, flamboyant outfits, heavy use of make-up, and for the select, notable few, leather jackets. Hierarchy More than anything else, the Flamingo is a name. No restrictions, tests, or trials are expected to be undertaken to prove one deserving and capable. Most members are simply citizens living under the name. Beyond this, the NF runs strongly on favouritism. Moving on up in this pyramid depends on appealing to and gaining the favor of Mother, even having a title called “The Favoured” -- given to whoever may be the current darling. Besides this rank, if he finds one especially noteworthy, capable, or amusing… Leather Jackets Several smaller subgroups exist within the NF, but none as infamous as the de facto elite of the flock. Leather Jackets are of the highest possible ranking people, closest to Mother, and strongest of the bunch -- comparable to EPS members in strength and untouchable in terms of reputation. Few are commendable enough to don the title and uniform. Affiliations Neon Flamingos work and cooperate with neutral parties frequently. They bear the tacit support of most, and by default, those who consider themselves neutral or middling within the conflict between the two major gangs are lumped with the NF. This is chiefly due to the no-compromise attitude that the EPS bear towards equity: if you are not with them, you are against them. While the EPS serves as an unofficial law enforcement for the City, the NF "keep them in their place." Major powers want to maintain them as the largest gang, but they are dropping out of favor. Motives The NF has no apparent goal that they actively work towards, nor any desire to dominate the City. The most pressing matter is not losing the power struggle between them and the EPS. Headquarters While the NF can be found in numerous dens throughout the city, the mainstay for the faction is Club Candy. Described as "completely chaotic", the establishment doubles both as a strip club and the headquarters for the Flamingos. Club Candy is a large, irregular building nestled somewhere within the middle district of the City, recognized by an exterior riddled with neon bells and whistles. No official security is present within the frontal area, making it possible to get dangerous. Inside, twisting corridors and rooms that go nowhere make it very easy for one to get lost. Lap boys are plentiful, found in a variety of chambers. These performers are always aligned with the NF, those considered the best and most coveted most often being Leather Jackets. The "Neon Flamingo" is a lodge within, exclusive to the Leather Jackets: a "club within a club." Members * Mother McGuinness (Leader) * Gale Wonder * Chad Nickel * Tom Cayce * Ray Wilson * Chip Strung (Former) Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Chapter 2: Fool's Gold Category:Gangs